La oveja negra de la familia
by R.S.Black
Summary: En lo único en lo que puede pensar mientras besa a Lavender es en lo que le diría Hermione si lo viera en esas circunstancias y se odia a sí mismo por pensar en ella cuando la chica más bonita que lo besará en su vida está jugando con el cabello de su nuca."Que se joda", piensa, "A ella la besó Viktor Krum". R/Hr. R/L. Completo.


**Holaaaa! Al parecer mi musa está de buenas y he logrado escribir otra historia. Hace mucho que quería escribir sobre Ron y Hermione, pero el cerebro y la imaginación no me daban y estuve a punto de darme por vencida hasta ayer, que mágicamente pude escribir más que cuatro frases sin sentido. No les prometo que la historia tenga más sentido, pero lo he intentado y esto resultó. **

**Para contextualizar un poco, estamos en sexto año cuando Ron no se entera de nada y Lavender lo besa y Hermione se pone celosa. Recordemos que es un chico, que tiene 16 años y que Lavender es bonita, así que si leen algo un poquitín subidito de tono - tampoco tanto, ¡Sólo tienen dieciséis! - ya saben por qué. Las hormonas y todo eso. **

**Espero que les guste! **

**Esto no es mío, recuérdenlo, todo es de JKR. **

**Besotes! **

**R.S.B**

* * *

**La oveja negra de la familia**

Todo se ve demasiado borroso.

Cuando Ron despierte al día siguiente, con la boca seca y la cabeza palpitándole como si tuviera vida propia, lo primero que se le vendrá a la mente, será la sensación de no poder controlar su cuerpo.

_Y Lavender_. _También recordará a Lavender._

El venir de una familia tan grande supone para él ser un experto en pasar desapercibido. Los grandes logros nunca han sido suyos – excepto esa vez que ayudó a Harry a vencer a Voldemort con apenas once años – y si no fuera porque los gemelos tienen el record de provocar el noventa por ciento de los dolores de cabeza de su madre, Ron está seguro de que él sería considerado como la oveja negra entre todos sus hermanos.

Es por eso que, cuando llega a la sala común y se ve siendo parte del centro de atención, su orgullo oculto sale a la luz y los aplausos lo desconciertan tanto, que sólo puede reír y sonreír sin parar, como si no le importara nada.

Y aceptar todos los whisky de fuego que le pasan manos desconocidas.

Es todo un nuevo descubrimiento para él darse cuenta de que puede hacer algo bien sin la ayuda de Hermione y su regaño constante.

_Hermione. _

Pensar en ella hace que inevitablemente piense en Viktor Krum besándola y la sangre se le hiela y el enojo reaparece en su cuerpo. Ron sólo tiene dieciséis años, pero ya es lo suficientemente mayor para darse cuenta de que Hermione hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser la niña de dientes grandes y cabello enmarañado, con un amor irracional por los libros y un regaño escondido entre los labios sólo para él – _"Es Levi-ósa, no Levio-sá" _.-

Es plenamente consciente de que a veces se la queda mirando por demasiado tiempo. Que ese vacío en el estómago que siente cada vez que la ve entrando en una habitación no es precisamente un sentimiento adecuado para alguien como él, que afirma que odia a las chicas. Que enojarse porque Viktor Krum la besó, no sólo son celos de "_hermano mayor_" y que las imprudentes ganas que le dan de besarle el labio cada vez que se lo muerde cuando está muy concentrada, no son normales para él, que no se cansa de decir que son _sólo amigos_.

Nunca ha expresado esos sentimientos en voz alta y tampoco le dedica mucho tiempo a pensar en eso, pero está borracho y gente que nunca antes le había hablado le da palmadas en la espalda y lo felicita. – _"Bien hecho, Weasley. Qué gran partido".- _y si quiere pensar en Hermione y en la eterna y suave línea de su cuello, y enojarse porque alguien más la besó primero, qué demonios, nadie se lo va a impedir.

– Hola, Ron.

_Excepto ella. _

Ron no la ve venir, pero cuando Lavender se ríe como una niña de cinco años y se sienta a su lado robando todo su espacio personal con una soltura impresionante para alguien de su edad, Ron sabe que está perdido.

Lavender es lo que todo adolescente describiría como _deslumbrante._ Tiene esa manera de mirarte con esos ojos hipnotizantes que se esconden detrás de esas pestañas larguísimas que no parecen terminar nunca y, Merlín, sabe tocarte en lugares estratégicos y darte esa sonrisa de niña traviesa, como si no supiera y no se diera cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

Oh, pero se da cuenta. Es imposible de que no lo haga.

Ron tiene dieciséis años y está tan borracho, que cuando Lavender se acerca, le toca el pecho y lo besa con el descaro de una mujer mayor, es incapaz de decir que no.

La chica tiene experiencia, eso hay que concedérselo, y su lengua que trepa dentro de su boca, lo aturde de tal manera, que ni siquiera puede ver a Hermione saliendo a trompicones de la sala común con una expresión de dolor y rabia en el rostro.

Ron sólo puede devolverle el beso de la mejor forma que puede. Es torpe y brusco y es la primera vez que hace algo así – besar, digo.- pero el alcohol le da el ánimo y la fuerza de voluntad que necesita para salir bien parado de esa situación.

Y sabe que no son los de Hermione, esos labios que lo besan con avidez y que las manos en su cuello – y en su pelo y en sus brazos y en su espalda.- no son las suyas, pero se siente bien, que alguien como Lavender Brown se fije en él y le dedique toda su atención siquiera por una noche.

Cuando se separan, Ron siente cómo le arden los labios y mentiría si dijera que ver a Lavender con esa mirada lasciva en los ojos no hace que todo su cuerpo despierte. Es un chico, al fin y al cabo, y la chica es preciosa, no hay duda de eso.

Lavender se ríe y él se ríe con ella y allí está de nuevo, esa sensación de no poder controlar su cuerpo.

Por un momento fugaz, Ron se olvida de que es un Weasley y de que en su familia todo triunfo se comparte y sólo piensa en él y en Lavender y en volver a besar esos labios.

Así que lo hace.

La toma con fuerza de las caderas y presiona su cuerpo contra el suyo. Lavender lo besa y suelta un gruñido dentro de su boca antes de separarse y susurrarle al oído que podrían irse a otro lugar del castillo.- _"Para estar más tranquilos, Ron"-._

Circe bendita, es una invitación que en cualquier otra circunstancia lo sonrojaría hasta la raíz del pelo y lo aterraría, pero que ahora sólo le seca la boca y hace que haya una presión extra dentro de sus pantalones.

Si Ron no estuviera bajo los efectos del alcohol, se sentiría mortificado.

Así que lo hacen. Salen de la sala común cuchicheando por lo bajo y se ríen y se tocan, mientras buscan un aula en donde pasar el rato. Entran en la primera que no tiene llave tomados de la mano, pero se separa como un resorte cuando nota que no están solos.

-Oh.- es lo único que atina a decir cuando ve a Harry y a Hermione mirándolo fijamente. Escucha a Lavender reírse y siente la puerta chirriar cuando la chica sale al pasillo, pero no puede pensar en nada más que en Hermione y en la expresión de furia contenida con la que lo mira.

A Ron se le olvida por qué estaba enojado con ella desde un principio.

-¡Hola, Harry! ¡No sabía en dónde te habías metido! – dice, y se siente como un estúpido al terminar la frase.

Ve a Hermione bajarse del escritorio con los pájaros rodeando su cabeza y escucha que dice algo sobre Lavender, pero está tan desconcertado con la repentina expresión de calma de la castaña, que no le entiende muy bien.

Sólo despierta de su ensoñación cuando ve una bandada de pájaros volando hacia él y siente como le muerden en todas partes.

–¡Hermione, por favor! – grita, pero Hermione ya no lo escucha.

Cuando Ron despierte al día siguiente, con moretones en la piel y un tambor incesante tocando en su cabeza, recordará ese momento.

Ese momento en el que estaba borracho y estaba siendo atacado por pájaros dorados y nada le importó porque Hermione había llorado por él.

Se siente miserable de sólo pensarlo.

Harry intenta ayudarlo, pero por un breve momento siente que se lo merece. Sólo un tonto como él puede hacer llorar a alguien como Hermione, que frunce el ceño cuando se enoja y que tiene el corazón más noble de toda Inglaterra.

La sensación de victoria se esfuma de su cuerpo de sólo pensarlo.

Cuando Harry por fin logra que los pájaros lo dejen en paz, Ron siente todo su cuerpo en carne viva y cuando se recupera del shock, ya no se siente miserable. Está encendido de rabia.

Esa rabia que es capaz de arrasar con todo y convertirlo de repente en el idiota que Hermione siempre le saca en cara. – _"¿Es que acaso nunca vas a madurar, Ronald Weasley?"_. – y le duele, más que cualquiera de las heridas regadas por todo su cuerpo.

–¡Está completamente loca! – suelta de repente, con toda la furia contenida en su cuerpo de dieciséis años.

Odia que se crea superior a él y que haya arruinado no una, sino dos veces el que podría haber sido el mejor día de su vida. Odia que todo lo que ella diga le influya tanto – incluso más de lo que demuestra algunas veces. –, odia que tenga tanto poder sobre él y que haya logrado con sólo una mirada empequeñecerlo y hacerle olvidar lo increíble que se siente ser el foco de atención de alguien como Lavender Brown.

Odia que aun así, cada célula de su cuerpo quiera besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Sale hecho una furia del aula sin esperar a Harry y el enojo es lo único que lo moviliza de vuelta a la sala común. El ruido de voces se escucha hasta al pasillo y sobre la voz de la Señora Gorda gritando que la dejen dormir.

Dice la contraseña y no ha terminado de atravesar el umbral de la puerta cuando la voz de Lavender se escurre por entre sus oídos.

– ¡Ahí estás, pensé que te había perdido! – exclama, pero frunce el ceño cuando le ve el rostro lleno de heridas – Pero ¿Qué te pasó en …?

No logra terminar la frase.

Cuando Ron despierte al día siguiente con la cabeza a punto de explotar, pensará en ese momento y no logrará reconocerse. La rabia y el alcohol le hacen hacer cosas que en un estado distinto jamás pensaría en hacer, pero que en ese momento tienen todo el sentido del mundo.

Ron vuelve a besar a Lavender con torpeza. Posa sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y no le da tiempo de asimilar nada cuando ya la está besando con toda la poca experiencia que tiene, y no sabe por qué, pero cuando juntan sus labios la imagen de Krum besando a Hermione aparece irremediablemente en su cabeza y es tanta la rabia que le sube por todo el cuerpo, que besa a Lavender con más fuerza. Ron está seguro que si no estuvieran borrachos los dos, la chica hace mucho lo hubiera alejado con palabras de dolor en los labios.

Pero no es el caso.

En lo único en lo que puede pensar es en lo que le diría Hermione si lo viera en esas circunstancias.-_"Lavender Brown, Ronald, pensé que eras menos superficial_".- y se odia a sí mismo por pensar en Hermione cuando la chica más bonita que lo besará en su vida está jugando con el cabello de su nuca.

"_Que se joda",_ piensa, _"A ella la besó Viktor Krum". _

Si Hermione quiere odiarlo toda su vida, pues que lo haga, él también puede jugar a ese juego.

Quizás si sea la oveja negra de la familia después de todo.

* * *

**Dejar reviews adelgaza, recuérdenlo. **

**Besos! **

**R.S.B**


End file.
